treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Bali and You!
'''Bali and You! '''is a similiar installation to Bali that took place on March 14th, 2019, but it says the broadcast year is 2018. The show is currently in production on M6, Tele-Quebec and other networks, mostly Treehouse TV is broadcasting this first in Canada. In Canada, after a compromised new episode of Yure and You due to the production being made on December 20th, 2018 and ends then on TOF Studios, it started airing like that. Focusing This show only focuses on the one character Bali. Episodes Season 1 (One segment) # I'm camping tonight! # Look at where I'm going today! # I want to go swimming # Boat to the rescue # I'm not worried to launch fireworks! # I'm driving myself # Watch me dancing at the hospital! # All I'm wearing is red for a day! # Oops! I'm stuck on an island! # I'm not enjoying sailing on a rock! # It's not funny # I have a club! # Today's the day to be a tourist! # Woah! I've met a dog! # I'm watching TV! # Look at my lost tooth! # I have a pink unicorn to ride! # Storytime # I'm going to catch up! # I'm making music! # Shopping is fun # I'm making a tree! # Breaking news # I'm making friendship # We're going to the playground! # Practice makes music # Magical moment # Everyone makes music # Eww! It's slime! # I am throwing a party! # Let's go fishing at the lake! # I'm having fun at the playground # An old house # I love my new dolls # I'm invited to party! # Bouncy ball # Hair changer # Bali bucks # Set sail! # It's a ninja! # I'm building a block tower! # It's celebration time! # I'm going to play castles # I need to go to the nurse # Orphans # Song and dance # Paper study # There's two toys! # I need parents # Oh no! It's a volcano! # It's amazing! # But I don't want to go home! Season 1 (Two segments) # I'm camping tonight!/Look at where I'm going today! (Bali isn't just going camping, he finds a place to live! / Bali is looking everywhere for a place to go.) (March 14, 2019) # I want to go swimming/Boat to the rescue (Bali wants to go swimming, but on a boat. / Bali is trying to save himself for every dangerous thing he does.) (March 21, 2019) # I'm not worried to launch fireworks!/I'm driving myself (Bali thinks he isn't afraid of launching fireworks, when he actually is. / Although as a preschool puppy, Bali gets a driver's license at just a young age.) (March 28, 2019) # Watch me dancing at the hospital!/All I'm wearing is red for a day! (Bali is dancing at the general hospital. / Bali wants to wear only the color red for the entire day.) (April 5, 2019) # Oops! I'm stuck on an island!/I'm not enjoying sailing on a rock! (Bali only pretends to be stranded on an island pretending he's stuck on it. / Bali isn't happy about setting sail on a rock.) (April 12, 2019) # It's not funny/I have a club! (Bali's getting pranked a lot of times that he thinks it's not very funny to be pranking anyone. / Bali opens up a clubhouse called The Everyone Club and everyone's allowed in it. (April 19, 2019) # Today's the day to be a tourist!/Woah! I've met a dog! (Bali is taking many pictures as a tourist for her photo album. / Bali meets a dog who is only the same age as Bali.) (April 26, 2019) # I'm watching TV!/Look at my lost tooth! (Bali only likes watching television shows on Monday mornings completely. / Bali has a loose tooth that he pulls out to make it his first lost tooth.) (May 2, 2019) # I have a pink unicorn to ride!/Storytime (Bali has a pink unicorn he can ride. / Bali has a whole lot of stories to read and doesn't know what kind of book he should read first.) (May 9, 2019) # I'm going to catch up!/I'm making music! (Since Bali is missing out on Robobear's TV show, he catches up with Tamara. / Bali is making a band for everyone to join in if it's what they'd like to do.) (May 16, 2019) # Shopping is fun/I'm making a treehouse! (Bali loves going grocery shopping he just does it all week long. / Bali starts to construct a treehouse to hang out in.) (May 23, 2019) # Breaking news/I'm making friendship (Bali is making a news report to everyone in his entire city he lives in. / Bali is making some new friends of a different country, he meets.) (May 30, 2019) # We're going to the playground!/Practice makes music (Bali is super excited about going to the playground. / Bali says that practicing every time makes perfect music.) (June 6, 2019) # Magical moment/Everyone makes music (Bali has made a moment of his look super magical for himself and everyone else. / Bali gets a point that everybody can make music regardless how the tone is.) (June 13, 2019) # Eww! It's slime!/I am throwing a party! (Bali has slime stuck to his shoes making a squishy noise whenever he walks. / Bali celebrates by throwing a huge party.) (June 20, 2019) # Let's go fishing at the lake!/I'm having fun at the playground (Bali wants to go to the lake so he can go fishing, just him and his fishing rod. / When Bali arrives at the playground, he's having lots of fun.) (June 27, 2019) # An old house/I love my new dolls (Bali finds out there's an old black and white house... which is actually his house! / Bali gets new dolls and loves playing with them.) (July 6, 2019) # I'm invited to party!/Bouncy ball (Bali gets a party invitation and is invited to party with everyone until it ends off. / Bali has a very bouncy ball that bounces really high.) (July 13, 2019) # Hair changer/Bali bucks (Bali can change his hair into any color with a hair changer machine. / Bali is trying to earn money without doing chores, so he creates "Bali Bucks" that he can trade in for stuff.) (July 20, 2019) # Set sail!/It's a ninja! (Bali is setting sail on a boat for the first time to explore the sea. / Bali finds a ninja and that it's his biggest fan that's the ninja person.) (July 27, 2019) # I'm building a block tower!/It's celebration time! (Bali uses colored building blocks to build a huge block tower. / Bali thinks celebration is the only one rule to do when partying.) (August 3, 2019) # I'm going to play castles/I need to go to the nurse (Bali wants to try and play castles, but a troll wants to acquire his cookies. / Bali injures his arm, so he has to pay a trip to the nurse.) (August 10, 2019) # Orphans/Song and dance (Bali is disguised as the orphanage's owner and asking orphans for anything before getting their rooms. / Bali is putting on three musical shows by doing them in music and dance.) (August 17, 2019) # Paper study/There's two toys! (Bali is trying to figure out how to solve his hard homework study, so he uses a copy-off of from a smart student. / Bali can't decide which two toys he should play with first.) (August 24, 2019) # I need parents/Oh no! It's a volcano! (Bali is trying to get parents. / Bali is on an adventure in the worst area ever, where volcanos are about to explode from there.) (September 1, 2019) # It's amazing!/But I don't want to go home! (Bali thinks that what he thinks when he sees every little thing is amazing to him. / Bali is enjoying playing at the playground and doesn't want to leave it at all.) (September 8, 2019) -- NOTE: This is the series finale. Broadcast In Canada, Treehouse TV aired this at 8:30 am on Thursday, March 14th, 2019. In France, their French broadcasters air this a day apart from Canada.Category:Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:Spin-off Category:Television series about social skills improvement Category:Television series about reaching out of disabled peers Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2018 Category:2019